All I Think About
by Ardhoniel
Summary: How will Harry and Ginny's relationship be affected when Harry leaves school? My first fanfic so PLEASE READ AN REVIEW! Rated T for possible content in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Alright peoples, this is my first fan-fic, so be nice please. I promise to update soon, I just felt like putting this part up first. Please, please, please review! And extra special thanks to Star Sheep for being my inspiration to start fanfiction. Your turn for a cookie!

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry. Don't own anything except my imagination. Wish I owned Lupin though...

Ever since school had ended, she had been the only thing on Harry's mind. He couldn't eat, sleep, study, walk, talk, or read, hell, he couldn't breathe without thinking of her. Every time he looked out his window and saw the couples of Privet Drive walking with their children, he saw himself and Ginny together. And today, he was leaving here for good. Today was the last day that he would ever have to gaze longingly out this window and listen to the Dursleys' whining and complaining to each other downstairs. This was the last time he would ever have to hear the blaring television and Dudley's idiot friends laughing at a joke that didn't make any sense at all. So, why wasn't he happy? This should be the best day of his life! Sure, after summer was over he wouldn't be able to return to Hogwarts, and he couldn't be seen with the love of his life, but hey, he was finally leaving the Dursleys'.

The rest of his time as a "normal" person was going to be spent at the Weasley home, so at least he would get to see Ginny before he went off to destroy the Dark Lord. Ron and Hermione would be going with him too, so at least he wouldn't be alone. As for Hogwarts, ever since Snape murdered Dumbledore, he didn't think he could stand to walk the hallways, at least, not without crying. It had been almost a month since the fateful night, and yet it seemed like it had happened just the night before. Then Harry thought of Sirius, his godfather, and father's best friend who had been killed right before Harry's eyes while he was in his fifth year. His thoughts then turned to the tri-wizard tournament that he had competed in during his fourth year. It was then that Voldemort has returned to his human form, and had killed Cedric Diggory simply because he had been with Harry at the time. And finally, Harry thought of his parents whom he only knew through what others had told him, and through a photo album that he had been given by Hagrid. Harry shook his head and tried to clear his mind of the images that were so vividly dancing before his eyes. He turned back to his trunk, and continued to pack.

As Harry packed his socks however, all he could think of was Snape's shining face as he murdered Dumbledore. And while he folded his pants, all he could think of was the horrified and confused look on Cedric's face as Peter Petigrew raised his wand. Instead of his mind being on where he had put his broomstick, Harry couldn't stopping wondering how in the world he was going to find the remainder of the horcuxes. He found himself wishing desperately that he had Sirius with him to lighten the situation with a story or two of his father, Lupin, and himself. But all Harry had now were the memories of the time they had spent together that now seemed all too short, and he soon found himself reliving the night in the Department of Mysteries when Sirius had been killed. Ginny had been there. When Harry finally closed his trunk lid, all he could think about was Ginny's sweet, smiling face. He straightened himself up and looked around his room, only to realize he had forgotten to pack his books.

"Brilliant!" said Harry aloud, and to no one in particular, "How the bloody hell am I supposed to be able to track down and destroy five horcuxes if I can't even concentrate on packing my damned trunk!"

Harry opened his trunk again, and started to repack.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here's chapter two. Thank you **SO** much to everyone who reviewed. You guys are great! Steven, you're welcome to kiss me when ever you feel like it you know…… Please review everybody!

Disclaimer: Nope. Like I said before. I don't own any of the characters, since I am not J.K. Rowling, and most likely never will since I don't have the last name of Rowling and can never inherit rights to the characters of Harry Potter. I burst out in sobs at realizing that I will never own Lupin

Harry looked down at his watch. _5…4…3…2…1…beep-beep-beep_

"Happy Birthday," Harry whispered to himself. He walked to the trunk he had just finished packing, picked it up, and started to drag it across the room when he remembered that since he had just turned 17, and could now do magic outside of school and still have it be legal. He pointed his wand at his trunk and with, _"Locomotor trunk" _it was levitating several inches off the ground and already moving it's way towards the door. With a second flick of his wand the door swung open without a sound, and Harry proceeded out into the hallway. He crept carefully through the hallway, as not to wake the Dursleys'. It was 12:02 in the morning after all, and he knew that Uncle Vernon would NOT be happy at being woken up at such an hour.

Harry could have waited until daylight, but he couldn't stand being in this house for a moment longer than he needed to. The only reason he'd stayed was because Dumbledore had wanted him to. For Harry though, those three beeps of his watch signified a fresh start. Never again would he have to enter this house or even look upon Vernon, Dudley, or Petunia. The thought of this made Harry smile. This had become a rare event ever since school had let out. Harry crept down the stairs slowly, his trunk levitating a few feet ahead of him. He reached the door and opened it. Gazing out into the blackness of the warm summer morning, Harry took a deep breath and stepped out of the house. There was a cool breeze that ruffled his hair and felt wonderful when compared to the normal humidity of the season. Harry walked out to the curb, set his trunk beside him and stuck out his wand.

The beds rolled back and forth as a cool breeze came through a vent and cooled Harry's brow. He looked around him at the sleeping witches and wizards. Even though he could have apparated, Harry didn't like doing so if he could avoid it. He griped the post of the bed he was seated on as the driver turned a corner and the bed went rolling into the wall. When the bus straightened out again, Harry stretched out on to his bed. He hadn't realized how tired he was. He had been up all night thinking about what he was going to do, and packing his trunk. Harry closed his eyes.

_He was walking up the driveway of the Burrow. The gravel crunched beneath his feet as he made his way up to the house he knew so well. He had missed the Weasley family very much. He walked up to the door and opened it, not even bothering to knock._  
"_Everyone I'm here! Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley! It's me, Harry!"  
Harry closed the door behind him, and heard the soft thud of running feet several floors up._  
"_Harry!" yelled the voice he had been longing to hear all summer.  
Ginny Weasley ran down the stairs and jumped into Harry's waiting arms. She looked up at him and brought her lips to his._

"Next stop, the Burrow. Whatever that is…" said the driver.

Harry jerked awake and looked out the window at the quickly approaching building and grinned. He was almost home.


End file.
